


Wakey-Wakey.

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: Cute Jamilton <3 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, dont worry the argument thing is for cute purposes only, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: "But... I got doughnuts!"





	Wakey-Wakey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking request!
> 
> It's been months since I wrote something, and I am in desperate need for it.  
> Sorry if it's horribly rushed.

When Alexander wakes up every morning, it isn't the Virginia sunlight that shines through the very thin grey curtains that makes him upset.  
It isn't waking up to find the covers half way on the floor, only covering a quarter of his body, and it isn't the thoughts from the night (or mornings) before when he was practically dragged, or begged to come to bed.

It was the fact that  _Thomas Jefferson_ woke up before him, pretty much every morning. Yet, Hamilton knew this could easily be fixed with a sleeping scheduled. You know, like normal people! But, the way his anxiety shook him awake every night in order to get something done, he crawled out of bed, and as stated, TJ usually had to forced him to sleep, either by singing to him, or sex. It bothered neither of them. Some would call it an unhealthy relationship, but for them, it worked.  
Argue at work (Mostly did this on purpose just to annoy others), and come home (either Thomas' or Alexanders' house), to a comfortable atmosphere.  
  
When Alex had Philip on his weekends, they usually just spent the weekends like a normal family, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Two years ago though... this might've seemed like a dream, or 'wishful' thinking, but... His friends (mostly Angelica), were basically 'miracle' workers (of course at the time, they were a pain in the ass)  
  
That's a story for another time though. 

"Tommy!" Alexander lazily shifted in bed, unable to open his eyes, afraid of them being blasted with cold air that always greeted people when they first woke up.  
Yet, he received no reply. This kind of thing happens all the time, usually to go meet a friend (Like J. Madison, but how can he remember that when he firsts wakes up?), go to work early, or get something to eat.  
  
"Thomas!" He let out with a whimper. He expected nothing but silence, but he heard the front door open then close, keys rattling, and loud footsteps heading into what seemed like the kitchen. "Alexander~~!" Alex was able to hear Thomas singing his name, mostly to wake him up. It would normally annoy him to no end, but dammit, he was too tired to care. Until he heard it again... and again, and again. It was getting closer to the bedroom, and aga- wait, is that breathing by his ear?  
"Xander..."  
Silence.  
"Xander..."  
Alex kept his eyes shut and his mouth closed.  
"Xander~~..."  
  
Alexander's eye brows' pushed together to form a disapproving snarl.  
"Oh.My.Fucking.God. I'm trying to get some damn-hell sleep!" Most couples would be angry, but this was normal for the couple you're seeing now, and with a snicker, Thomas pressed for a little kiss. "Wakey-Wakey, I have doughnuts."  
Hamilton couldn't help but laugh, damn his undying love for doughnuts.   
Hamilton was going to get an apology though. He curled up even tighter into the bed sheets, head rested under a pillow. He was cozy and warm, and Jefferson's heat coming off of him was a plus too.   
  
But, fate hated him.   
Jefferson tugged all the covers off of Alex and he was left there... freezing. Before Alexander could even complain. Jeff kissed him. Again, and again. His lips were soft and  _wet_. Not the bad kind of course, but he couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back. No one fought for dominance. No one scraped their fingers on anyone's back. It was just a sweet solid kiss.  
  
"I'm still mad at you." He somewhat rightfully sneered, with a smirk on his face (ironically?). He still didn't stop caressing Thomas' hair though.   
"But... I got doughnuts."  
"And you're gonna get me one?"  
"Yes... Just so long as you see it as an apology."  
"Then apology accepted..."  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking request!  
> I won't do every request for this specific series unless the request that I feel... fit my standards... if that makes sense.  
> But I will still try to do as much as possible.


End file.
